


Soulmates

by dracos_lover_always



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracos_lover_always/pseuds/dracos_lover_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates</p><p>Somebody asked me to do another type of soulmates thing only with the other characters. So here it is for Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

Soulmates  
  
Somebody asked me to do another type of soulmates thing only with the other characters. So here it is for Sam.

"Where we going?" Castiel asked from the back of the Impala. The boys were working a case in a small town in the middle of nowhere, suspected witch coven, and had gone to ask Bobby for assistance. He wasn't overly sure on the finer details of the witches so pointed them in the direction of a hunter who would know. Their old friend, Y/N. A hunter who they had practically grown up with seeing as she lived with Bobby.   
"We're goin' see Y/N. She's an old friend and Bobby seems to think that she will know a thing or two about these witches," Sam replied, smiling a little to himself.  
"Aww you excited Sammy? Get to see the girl you pined over for the majority of your teenage years?" Dean laughed, patting his brother on the shoulder, only to be given a bitch face from Sam. "Maybe now you can pluck up the courage and actually ask her out now!"  
"Shut up Dean. I did not have a thing for her!" Sam shot back.  
"Oh really? Does this not sound familiar... 'God, Dean. Have you see this girl, she's so beautiful, one day I'm gonna make her my wife, and we're gonna be happy... And our kids would be perfect and we'll grow old...'" Dean was full blown laughing now, tears pouring from his eyes.   
"Uh... Okay so what I liked her, but Dean she's two years younger than me, at the time that was never going to happen. She's probably found someone anyway." A sigh escaped the younger Winchesters lips as he said this. It was true what Dean was saying, Sam had fallen hard for Y/N when they were teens. Not only was she the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen, but her personality matched wonderfully. She was smart, kind, attentive and yet when they had hunted together a few times, she was the most badass chick he had ever seen. When he left for college, Sam lost contact with her, just like he had his family. It was a shame, he honestly thought hat she could have been the one.   
"Doubt it man, she's a hunter. And a good one according to Bobby. Don't strike me as the type to settle down and continue to hunt," Dean said.   
"Whatever." Sam said, still smiling knowing he was going to see her after what had seemed like forever.

~time skip~

The bar that Bobby had said she would be in was very crowded; Drunks were laying at tables, girls were trying their best to get free drinks and the live band was blaring out.  
"Sam, Dean? How are we meant to find her? Humans have a habit of changing throughout the years," Castiel said as he eyed the room for a woman he had never met.   
"It's okay Cas," Dean smirked. "Sam will find her." Sam was about to protest, say he wasn't that into her, when he saw her. She was standing at the bar, cash in hand, waiting for a drink. Her Y/H/C hair flowed down her neck in a beautiful cascade of curls, her smile just as bright as he remembered. Although she had changed, he could still see the girl from all those years ago, the girl who stole his teenage heart. Surprisingly for a hunter, she wasn't wearing tatty clothes but a cute summer dress, a burgundy cardigan and matching shoes. That was Y/N, a hunter who was still true to herself.   
Without hesitation, Sam starting pushing the crowds, his brother and angel friend following behind. He stopped when he was behind her, not quite sure what to do. Dean just rolled his eyes and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun round, her hunter instincts showing as she clutched the hidden knife in he cardigan. When she saw the face of the eldest Winchester, she relaxed and smiled pulling him into a hug.   
"Dean! Bobby said you were coming! Didn't realised you be here so soon though," she shouted over the music.   
"Nice to see you kiddo," Dean smiled pulling away from her hug. Quickly she turned to Sam, smiling even brighter than she had before.   
"Sam! Oh my lord, you have grown a lot since a last saw you," she smiled. "Come here," she pulled him into a hug, standing on her tippie-toes as she tried to reach his neck. Sam had to bend a little but he didn't mind. "It's nice to see you guys," she said pulling back, too soon for Sam liking. She turned back to Dean and noticed Castiel looking a little lost. "Is this the angel friend?"  
"Ho-" Dean started.  
"Bobby told me," she smiled holding out her hand for Cas, not quite sure what to do in the presence of an angel. "I'm Y/N, nice to meet you."  
"I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord." Y/N chuckled a little bit when he took her hand, shaking it very firmly, just like Dean had told him too. "But you can call me Cas, I believe it's a... 'Nickname.'"  
"Okay, Cas, why don't you and the boys go find somewhere to sit and I'll get drinks?" She turned back to Sam and Dean, "let me guess, whisky for you," she pointed to Dean. "And... A beer for you?" Sam smiled.  
"You know us so well," Sam relied. "Let me pay."   
"Nope! My treat," she said. "Cas? What do you want?"  
"I don't really drink alcohol," he relied shyly.  
"It's okay, neither do I. How about I got you the same as me?" Cas only smiled his response as he left with the Winchesters to find a booth.   
Once they were in them, they all sat down, Cas and Dean on one side and Sam alone on the other. A spot left just for you next to him.   
"I like her. She's nice," Cas said. "I can understand why she is your soulmate now, Sam." Both the brothers stopped breathing slightly, confused at the sudden confession from the Angel.  
"What?" Sam said, his heart beating faster then it ever had before.  
"Like I have explained many a time, every human has a soulmate. She is yours, I can understand why." Dean grinned from ear to ear, smiling at his brother who looked completely shocked.   
"See Sammy, Y/N and you are meant for each other after all. Maybe all those years of wanting weren't for nothing," Dean laughed.  
"Shut it Dean. Is she really Cas?" Sam asked, worried he was being pranked by his brother.  
"Yes," was his only reply. Sam smiled widely, thinking that he actually stood a chance withe her. As he was smiling, he didn't notice Y/N coming back to the table with a tray of drinks.  
"What's he smiling about?" She giggled, setting out drinks for each person and sliding the tray to the back of the table.   
"He was-" Dean started until Sam kicked him, shaking his head. Dean got the message and quickly changed what he was going to say. "He was just smiling cos he's missed you, we both have."  
"Ah thanks guys," she scooted in next to Sam, close enough that is he moved just a fraction of an inch he would touch her. "I'm glad you missed me. I missed you too, how have you been? Aside from causing hell on earth and all that."   
"Ah were good, you know the life of a hunter, pretty dull," Dean smirked sipping at his drink. "Nothing much happening aside from that, what about you? Anything we should know, you know like boyfriends?"  
"God Dean you don't change do you?" She laughed a little, thinking about all the times Dean had asked her about her love life as a teen. "Nah, I'm still single. No point settling down if he ain't the one." Dean beamed as she said this, knowing what he had just been told.   
"You know, Y/N. I think that your... Soulmate is just around the corner," he said, trying to hold back the chuckle.   
"Yeah? I have a funny feeling he may have got lost..." She replied, looking down at her drink. Sam didn't wanna just tell her, not here, but he hated seeing her upset at her loneliness. "Anyway, we're not here to wallow in my self-pity, Bobby said you needed my help?" Sam filled her in on the case, she told them what she knew, that it wasn't just a witch coven, but a spirt witch coven. She explained how if the witches all died together, often their spirits continue performing rituals together thinking they are still alive.   
"Oh brilliant. Freaking witches," Dean spat. "Their bad enough alive. Okay so what do we do?"  
"Well you do what you do with witches and spirits. One of you need to burn the bones of all of them, the other needs to preform a ritual to you know free them from the shackles of the demon they were once sacrificing for."   
"Should be simple enough," Sam said.  
"Yeah, it is in theory. Your dealing with five of them, how do expect to fight them off AND preform a ritual AND burn their bones?" She said, the worry obvious in her voice. "If you are going to do this then I'm coming with you. You may have an angel but your gonna need others, so I'm coming."  
"Y/N..." Sam warned, not wanting to watch if Y/N got hurt.  
"Winchester, if you give me the 'your still young or inexperienced' speech I will tie your arse to a chair and go myself, am I clear?" She looked directly in his eyes, reminding him of their first hunt where she had saved his life. He could only nod a response, too in awe of her to do much else. "Good. If you wanna deal with this we should probably leave in the morning, would you mind giving me a lift? I totalled my car on the last hunt I was working on."   
"Of course squirt," Dean smiled. She got up ready to leave,  
"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm staying at the motel down the road, I'll meet you in the car park tomorrow."  
"I'll walk you," Sam said getting up. "It's dark." She hesitated before relying.   
"Okay," she seemed to have lost all the confidence she had a minuet ago. Little did any of the boys know, Y/N had been in love with Sam since she was young. When he left for college she assumed she would never see him again, so pushed them feelings aside but seeing him now just caused them to crawl from the pits in her heart. It hurt knowing that he wouldn't feel the same, he probably thought she was to young even though it was only a small age gap. "Let's go."

They walked in silence for a little while until Sam started to talk.  
"So... You've haven't changed much since the last time I saw you."  
"Not really, I didn't even grow. Unlike you," she chuckled. "What are you? 6'2?"  
"6'4... Ish..." He laughed, watching as her face lite up when they spoke. "I must say... You have really grown into a beautiful woman, Y/N." A blush crept across her face, bright enough to show in the darkness of the world. Sam drank her in, her head down, blush shading her cheeks, her hair falling around her face. Just the way she looked warned his heart.   
"Thanks," she whispered. The rest of the walk they walked in comfortable silence. Sam could only think about her, what Cas had said and the fact they could actually be, while her mind was swarmed with hurt, thinking that he couldn't ever feel the same about her. Too quickly they reached her motel room. "Thanks for walking me Sam," she blushed.   
"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow," Sam smiled. She nodded and went inside, leaving him to stand outside. Walking away, pulling his jacket closer to him, his thoughts began to run wild:   
'Soulmates don't always get together, do they?'  
'What is she doesn't want me?'  
'Will she be disappointed? She deserves better then me.'  
'Should I tell her?'

~time skip~

Dean looked up from his motel bed when he heard the gentle shutting of the door. Sam stood with his back to it, looking both happy and concerned. Castiel noticed the worried look of his friend and decided to ask about it, like humans do on television.   
"What is wrong?"  
"Nothing," he sighed.  
"Liar," shot Dean. "Somethings bugging you, what is it?"  
"How am I meant to tell her? Do I tell her? It's not like I can just go, 'hey I've been in love with you since I was 13, oh and by the way we're soulmates... Wanna go on a date?' I can't really do that. I mean what if she doesn't like me and doesn't want to be anything with me? And if she doesn't am I meant to like die alone?" He plonked himself down on the motel bed. Castiel came and sat next to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. His attempt to comfort.  
"You have nothing to worry about. It is obvious that she has attractions for you, strong ones. I could feel it when I met her," Cas smiled. Sam was actually comforted by that which made the angel feel good.  
"Sam, listen. Why don't we survive this hunt and then tell her. She can come live in the bunker with us, you can keep each other safe during hunts," Dean said, comforting his brother the best way he knew how.  
"Okay," Sam whispered. "Okay! I can do this, it's fine."   
"That's it! Be happy! But no chic flick moments," Dean laughed. Sam just rolled his eyes, and laughed a little. When they all went to bed, Sam had thought about how he would tell her.

Just like planned, the boys had picked her up and driven to the small town. They all did research for the majority of the first couple of days, finding out what they needed to know about the dead witches. Once they had all the information they needed they headed out to rid the world of the undead coven.   
Y/N was having trouble through out these days, not only did she have the pain in her chest for not having Sam as hers but he was acting strange towards her. He would be a total gentleman, try and get close to her, lean over her as she read things on her laptop even offered to be the one to sleep in her bed cos the motel only had one room left. It was nice but the way he was acting made her want him more.

When they had all the needed information, they planed what they were going to do when they got to the old inhabitants of the witches. The plan was pretty simple, Sam would preform the ritual, being the only one who spoke fluent Latin, Y/N would dig for the body's which were supposedly buried in the grounds of the house while Cas and Dean warded the ghost women off. It was all going to plan until on of the spirits came out onto the grounds somehow and started attacking Y/N, stopping her from being able to burn the bones. She fought against her, but there's only so much you can do. When the spirit disappeared, she continued digging, getting ready to burn right when it came back again. The witch had her pinned to the floor with just her mind power, with no escape Y/N did her best to work against the power holding her down that started to cause her struggle breathing. With the last ounce of strength she could muster, she managed to ignite a match and throw it onto the remains of witches. Though they were burning, the spirit still remained. Obviously Sam hadn't finished. The weight on her chest got heavier as the witch drew closer, about to stab her with a small knife. Before she could reach her though, the spirit burst into flames, the pain in her chest disappearing as the witch did.   
With the pain completely gone, she didn't move, just laid against the ground, catching the breath she had lost in the fight her eyes closed. She didn't hear Sam screaming at her when he saw her on the ground or hear the rush of feet on the dirt as he ran to her.   
"Y/N! No no no!" He screamed before crouching down to her, "wake up come on. Your my soulmate don't die...please."  
"I'm your what now?" She smiled, eyes still closed. "I'm fine Sam, just catching a much needed breath." A sigh left Sam's lips as he picked her up and pulled her in for a hug. She felt small tears trickling down his face and onto her neck as he held her. "Sam, I'm okay really. I'm sorry for scaring you but I-" she was cut off when his lips came crashing into hers in a needy kiss. Her heart pumped harder and faster as she kissed back, completely shocked at what was happening. When they had to pull away for air, Sam held her out a little so he could look into her beautiful eyes.  
"Y/N," he breathed. "I have been in love with you since I was a teenager and I... God this is more difficult than I imagined... I was going to make a big romantic gesture but here it goes. You are my soulmate, I don't mean metaphorically. My literal soulmate. Castiel said and... Well it explains why I have bad these feelings for you for so long!" You could only smile and bring him in for another kiss to tell him you felt the same way. You felt him smile against your lips.  
"God guys! I said no chic flick moments!" Dean called from the back of the house. Sam pulled away and looked into your eyes again.   
"I love you."  
"I love you too Sam," you smiled, taking his hand and walking towards the car. "And for the record I have since I was a kid too."


End file.
